


The Flowers

by Fryllabrille201



Category: Ib (Video Game), Mad Father
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fryllabrille201/pseuds/Fryllabrille201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been very excited to make this one, and I hope it sounds alright :3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very excited to make this one, and I hope it sounds alright :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT (18/12) : Thanks to SuperJordan for the correction!

Everyone knew the story of a scientist who created a monster, Victor Frankenstein.  
Everyone but Aya Drevis.  
Living in isolation in a house with numerous gigantic rooms, it was not a surprise that she shook her head when her blond friend told her about it. Her other friend, with pale features and long, brown hair (not unlike herself) proceeded to explain it to her.

A smile graced her face.  
“Oh, I see. Did he want to turn children into dolls, too?”  
The brunette looked horrified, while the blond quickly shook her head.  
“No, Aya. He made a person, not killed it!”  
“Ah... I see.”

When Ib sighed in relief, she continued, “It’s a shame. I guess he wasn’t like my father at all.”


	2. Draw

The teacher gave them an easy assignment, that was to draw a flower they liked.   
Mary didn’t need to think twice as she drew a yellow rose in her canvas.  
Ib paused for a moment, and her rose was already half-blue before she sighed and splattered it with bloody red.  
Aya stood still.

“Umm... What you should do when you like all of them?”  
“Well... Pick one, then!” Mary said cheerfully.  
“...I can’t. Mother liked blue, Father loves red, and... Maria always favored yellow.”  
Ib frowned at the past tense she used for her mother and this ‘Maria’, whoever she was.  
“Well, then pick your own colour! You can’t base it on what **they** like! It’s what **you** like!”  
Ib had to admit that Mary was right. Aya’s mouth formed into a thin line.  
“Okay, then.” She said, and proceeded to start her work.

The teacher was rather confused. She pasted on her kindest smile and asked, “Where’s your picture, Miss Drevis?”  
Aya stared at the teacher, “It’s there.”  
The teacher frowned, “It’s not. It’s blank.”

A small giggle broke the silence.  
“Of course it is. The flowers are already dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviews are appreciated =)


	3. Living Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I can't say I'm satisfied with this one, but well...

“Mary...” Aya called quietly. Mary, who was busy with a sunflower (there was no yellow rose here, but it made a quite good substitution), looked up.  
“Yes, what is it, Aya? Do you have a new game? I’m pretty much bored here, you know –“  
“What defines an object as a living thing?”  
Mary blinked, “Huh? It just... lives, I think. Ib’s the one better at explaining. Maybe we should wait until she arrives and -”  
“No,” Aya insisted, “Please answer, Mary.”  
“Umm... It...” Mary tried to remember something... just something from their science teacher and...   
“Ah, right! It moves!”

Aya smiled, “So dolls are living things?”  
Mary frowned, “No.”  
“But they move.”  
Mary waved her hand aimlessly, trying to remember just what other words her teacher said back then... “Err... It also breathes, needs food, and...”  
Aya’s mouth formed into a thin line.  
“...I see,” She said with an almost sullen expression, “Thank you, Mary.”  
“You're welcome?" Mary answered awkwardly, “By they way... dolls don’t actually move. Unless they’re moved by puppeteer or something...”  
“They do.”  
“They don’t.”  
“Father’s does."


	4. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Ib this time '-'

Ib pulled her knees up to her chin. It was cold.  
 _‘And dark,’_ she thought, glancing at the almost non-existent light flickering slightly on her bedside. The light was red, her favorite color.   
But today, she wished that it was yellow instead. Or maybe – preferably – blue.  
Because red was too much like blood, a reminder of a nightmare she had two years ago.  
She didn’t remember much of the nightmare, only yellow caused red and there was so much blood and –   
Blue gave her protection.

She didn’t know why, but it felt very gentle. Since then, she had a certain fondness of that color.

She also didn’t mind yellow. Though it caused red, Ib felt something familiar with that color. Lighthearted and cheerful. Just like someone she knew from the school...

But tonight, the light was red and bloody and...

She shook her head.

_‘But the sky is blue, and the stars are yellow.’_  
As long as there were two other colors present, she would feel safe.

It was just another silent night.  
(Only without nightmares)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!


	5. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following 'Together Forever' ending, before they met Aya '-'

Despite her favorite color, Mary hated light. Or maybe she was just unused to it.  
She hated the way light greeted her in the morning, when Ib was still asleep across her.  
She hated the way light became her friend in the cold night, when it should’ve been only Ib and her.  
She hated the way light shone inside the art gallery, giving the paintings more appeal.  
Making the boy easily seen by Ib.

Ib loved light. She loved the way it kept her safe in the night.   
She loved the way it said ‘Hello, world’ in the morning. Light was pure, clean, and safe.   
When she visited the art gallery with her beloved sister, Mary, there was a painting she was interested in.   
There was a boy in the painting, eyes closed, but not dead. It’s like he was sleeping.  
Because of the light, she could see the painting clearly.  
The closed eyes suddenly opened, and looked at her intently.  
She bit a scream and ran away.

_Mary looked at the painting, smiling._   
_“Looks like I win,” she said proudly._   
_No, she didn’t stop hating light. She only found a reason to be grateful of it._   
_Light casted shadow, shadow hid the truth._   
_Mary despised the truth._

_Ib curled inside her bedroom at the night. She didn’t turn on the lamp._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest...I don't know where to put Aya in this chapter XD  
> Next time it'll be Aya, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated '-')/


End file.
